


Schrödinger's Cat

by BelleRaev



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Don’t open dubious email links, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tape, it’s probably porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: He opens the link because curiosity had always been his biggest flaw and then he immediately wishes he hadn’t because now he can not look away.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Schrödinger's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4108.html?thread=1430796#cmt1430796
> 
> This is the first fill I wrote after not writing for six years so decided to give it the fluffy ending it deserves.

He opens the link because curiosity had always been his biggest flaw and then he immediately wishes he hadn’t because now he can not look away. 

It’s Joe. With eyes that shine brighter than the stars and a smile that vanishes every negative thought he’s ever had in favor of giving holy praise. 

Joe with the artist hands and the poetic slick tongue and the laugh that he wishes he could record and replay on repeat until the world ends. 

Joe who he finally had the courage to invite over for dinner in the hopes of broaching the topic of this thing between them. 

Joe who is staring back at him through his laptop screen, very naked and very aroused. 

Nicky can’t help the way his eyes roam quickly over the expanse of dark skin glistening with sweat to rest on the swollen head of his cock. 

He half wishes the camera would zoom in so that he could get a better look and is wholly unprepared when it does. 

He’s staring at the mushroom head, deep angry red and wet, and the picture zooms even further to catch the rolling beads of pre-come that comes through the slit. 

“Touch yourself” a voice speaks off screen and Nicolò releases a puff of air he hadn’t realize he was holding as the camera pans out to Joe wrapping those perfect long fingers, often seen covered in ink, around his cock. 

“Christ,” it slips out of Nicky’s mouth before he could help it as Joe’s hips bucks up, pushing the head of his cock through a loose fist. 

He definitely shouldn’t be watching this. He definitely couldn’t pull away unless his house started to burn down around him and even than he might risk a couple lifetimes

“Feels good baby?” The voice speaks again. Nicky barely registered that it’s male and that he’s maybe heard it before but that’s the last thing that he cares about as the camera pans up and zooms to Joe’s face. 

“Shit” another unintentional huff of air slips out as he takes in Joe’s expression. Eyes clenched shut, mouth tight, bottom lip curled inwards with his teeth digging in. 

The camera zooms out to show the rapid shallow breaths that he’s taking. Quick rises of his toned chest, smattered with hair and covered with sweat. 

“Nngg” A groan and Nicky sees the bob of his throat as if he tried to swallow the sound before it made its way out. 

“Well don’t do that” comes off screen as the camera pans to his groin, to his hand moving at a leisure pace around his cock and to the quick jerks of his hips like he can’t stop his body from chasing more as those deft fingers barely graze the head of his cock. 

“Let me hear you, you sound so gorgeous” says the person behind the camera and Nicky finds himself agreeing and wishing Joe would comply. 

“Ugh... fuck” Joe says, voice raw, and Nicky says “fuck... Joe” and undoes his fly because the erection he sprouted since opening the link and seeing Joe, naked, sitting on a bed, legs open, and staring directly at him as invitation has really gotten uncomfortable. 

“Fuck... please” Joe says as Nicky watches, entranced. 

“Please what?” The voice answers and zooms out for the whole picture. Joe stroking himself so slow that it must be a tease, his face scrunched up in pleasure and frustration. His chest rising and falling in quick succession. Thighs flexed as he holds himself back from fucking into his hand as the left grips the edge of bed at an angle that can’t comfortable.

“Please... I wanna come” Joe says and Nicky feels for him. Groaning as his palm presses against the bulge in his briefs. 

“Only on my cock” the voice replies and Joe bucks his hips into his fist with a loud groan that has Nicky doing the same.

“Do you want my cock?” The man speaks again and Nicky’s heart starts jackrabbiting at the prospect that he might get to watch Joe getting fucked. 

“Please” Joe answers quick and short as he fails in keeping his hips steady again. 

“Say it” off camera voice says and Nicky pushes harder against his length in agreement, ‘fuck... say it’ he echoes then the camera man speaks again “look at me and say it”.

He’s completely unprepared for the zoom in Joe’s face as his eyes open, pupils wide with lust, tongue darting out across his lips, voice rough and low when he speaks “I want your cock”. 

“Fuck.” Nicky has to shut his eyes as he squeezes the base of his cock, Hand having found its way into his underwear somehow as he tries to pull himself back from the ledge. 

_Fuck. Joe looking at him with those eyes that speaks volumes, that perfect mouth begging for his cock_

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” Nicky repeats, eyes shut as he shakes his head against intrusive thoughts that are not helping. He squeezes harder against his length. He refuses to shoot off like some fifteen year old. He has self control. damn it. 

“There you go...” the voice coos followed by a loud “Nnnh” in Joe’s low timbre that has Nicky’s eyes snapping open. 

He shuts them again just as fast not having been ready for the onslaught of desire that rushes at him, then opens them slowly to take in the new image to be permanently imprinted in his brain.

Joe’s wet hole unfurling as it spreads to take a thick cock inch by inch. 

“Fuck” He was definitely going to shoot like a teenager with no control. 

“Fuck” Nicky says again, giving in and gathering the moisture at the tip of his cock for a slicker slide as he starts stroking. 

“Fuck... yes.” Joe says as his hole pulls it all in and clenches down hard enough for Nicky to feel it vibrating through him. 

“Shit... Joe” he’s unable to stop himself from stripping his cock with a tight fist as he envisions that’s his cock going in and out at a brutal pace and making the sweetest man he’s ever met moan and beg and scream and writhe around like he can’t get enough. 

The camera pans away from his perfect greedy hole and up the length of his body. Showing the expose line of his neck with his head thrown back, and the tension of his abs as his back arches of the bed. 

“Please. Please.” Joe says and his right hand his back to his cock matching the frantic pace of the one inside of him. 

“Fuck. Please. I can’t” Joe says, Head bending forward and eyes snapping open to stare straight into Nicky’s soul and he’s done. 

“Joe…” his voice cracks as his orgasm rips through him. Lightning fast and sharp with feet pushing hard against the ground as his hips bows forward so hard he cramps. 

He works his cock until the tingling in his legs dissipate, eyes glued to the screen as he watches Joe meet his own spectacular end. Muscles so tight it looks painful, come shooting across beautiful brown skin, practically up to his beard. and then he breaks. Every muscle going lax as he collapses back to the bed. 

The camera zooms on his face again, mouth open and panting, beautiful curls matted at his forehead and those perfect blown eyes blinking lazily, half lidded, staring at Nicky, crinkling at the sides as he smiles in thanks.

Nicky closes the laptop with his clean hand. Then wipes the soiled hand on his jeans as he tucks himself back in.

This was not how he expected his evening to go; He has literally never swore so much in his life. 

How the hell was he going to get through this dinner tonight. And what was he going to do about the other three links in the email. 

***

Nicky wasn’t known for being the most sociable of persons but he was friendly enough that people liked him without much effort. He’s been told it was his casual demeanor of being so comfortable in his skin. 

That being said, this was the most awkward dinner he ever had in his thirty-two years of life. 

Joe was a superb guest as expected, all wide smiles that made his heart stutter and soulful eyes that sought the truth of him but Nicky was absolutely floundering. 

Tried as he might, he couldn’t ignore what he saw earlier today. He had a million questions that he had absolutely no idea how to ask and not to mention the guilt of feeling like he saw something he shouldn’t have and is now blatantly lying to Joe’s face. 

He kept his distance to ward against the awkwardness. He sat at the farthest chair at the table, then the farthest couch when they were having drinks, and he made sure the conversation kept mostly to Joe so that he didn’t make a mistake and say something he couldn’t take back.

As the night came to end and Joe was saying his goodbye, Nicky was so thankful that he managed it in one piece that he completely missed the way he had damaged things until Joe told him. 

“Thank you for having me over for dinner, it was nice to be out of the studio after so long,” Joe started with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “it was lovely Nico, but, truthfully… when you asked me, I thought it was a date” 

His tone held a layer of disappointment that cut through Nicky’s shame with such force that he lost his breath. His mouth opened and closed again, missing the words that he wants to say and watched as Joe’s usual jovial expression turned crestfallen. 

“Right, I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable” Joe finishes and then he’s reaching for the door,

“I saw your sex tape!” Nicky is saying all in one breath before he’s aware of it. Joe’s eyes snap back to his immediately and then he becomes quite aware.

“…What?” Joe speaks so softly that it’s almost a whisper and Nicky has to inhale deep and clear his throat before he replies, 

“I… saw or watched rather, your… video” his words are as stilted and off kilter as he feels. “Someone sent them in an email, it was formally addressed to me and said urgent and it didn’t look like junk mail so I opened it and it was a video of you” his apology is at the tip of his tongue as Joe’s expression journeys from confused to surprised to embarrassed, 

“I’m sorry for watching. I didn’t know what it was and then… uh…” Nicky trails off when he feels his face heats up. There was really no polite way to say ‘and then I was too turned on and had to masturbate’ without using those exact words so he decides to just leave it at that. 

A silence falls between them wherein he and Joe watched each other closely until Joe takes pity on him and turns his head to curse under his breath, or he assumes; he doesn’t understand the words but it sounds like a curse. 

“I’m sorry,” Joe says and Nicky arches his brow because Joe definitely shouldn’t be the one apologizing,

“My idiot…friend,” Joe starts up and shakes his head in disbelief, “I told him that we had a date and I was looking forward to it and he said he was going to help it along because he is tired of hearing about you…” Joe looks sheepish and there’s a cringe to his lips and Nicky can’t believe what he is hearing.

“I didn’t know that was what he meant. I’m sorry Nicolò, It won’t happen again.” Joe says and Nicky is shaking his head and gesticulating wildly, 

“No. no, Joe. That isn’t, I’m the one who’s sorry” He starts then the truth pours out uncorked, “I’ve wanted to have you over for weeks and I thought maybe tonight we would talk about being something more but then that video was the only thing I could think about all night,” 

Nicky breathes and reaches forward to clasp Joe’s hand in his, “I’m the only one who should be sorry. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and this was a date, and I ruined it. Please give me the chance to try again” 

There’s hesitant fingers interlacing his when Joe answers, “You’re not thinking of me differently? After the videos?” Joe says and Nicky has to quell the heat at the thought of multiple videos before continuing,

“No. No, whatever it is, it’s none of my business Yusuf” He says as sincerely as he can manage and releases a small breath of relief watching the familiar smile spread along Joe’s face. 

“Thank you, Nicolò” Joe says and squeezes his hand and Nicky squeezes back. 

His heart feels giddy, standing at the door holding hands with the man he’s been very surely falling in love with one lingering look at a time. He tried to remember the last time he held someone’s hand like this and came up empty. Nicky really hoped that he and Joe were on the same boat to what felt like something wonderful just beyond the threshold.

They stand there for awhile basking in each other’s presence then Nicky is going to invite him back to the couch when Joe interrupts, 

“It was all you could think of all night?” His words are repeated back to him and suddenly his nerves are back. Joe’s smile turns devious and Nicky’s face heats up again.

“It was unexpected. I tried my best.” Nicky answers honestly and Joe gives a chuckle. Nicky is torn because he wants to be the reason Joe laughs but he doesn’t want to die of shame. 

“Is that your way of saying you liked it?” Joe is making no attempts to hide his humor at Nicky’s expense and Nicky feels the flush of his cheeks spread to his collar and shoulders.

“It was… pleasurable” Nicky says giving himself away as he decides full speed ahead. If Joe was planning to kill him with his shame then he will go down all or nothing. 

“Ah…” Joe answers sounding nonchalant but Nicky sees the heat that flashes in his eyes and now their joined hands feels like he sprung a trap, “which one did you see?” Joe asks moving closer into his personal space and Nicky’s ears are burning. It was beginning to be difficult to tell if he was still embarrassed or just turned on. Maybe both.

“You have many?” He asks unable to bring himself to say what Joe wanted to hear. He thinks of the other links in the email that he deleted from his inbox but not his trash bin.

“I have enough,” Joe answers with a shark grin, “It helped the starving artist be a little less starving” He finishes answering the question that Nicky wouldn’t have dared asked in order to maintain what was left of his privacy and boundaries. But now that it was out there,

“Oh.” He says and his palms are sweating. Even having seen the evidence, he still hadn’t pictured his infectious ray of sunlight Joe doing sex work; now that he was, he needed to sit down because the heat was making him lightheaded. “Do you still do that?” Nicky asked because curiosity was his cross to bear.

“Only recreationally” Joe says and Nicky was officially going to faint. 

He settles on kissing him instead of embarrassing himself further and Joe’s perfect lips plush against his is beyond his imagination. The flick of his tongue as his lips part and probes between Nicky’s to urge them open and pull all errant thoughts out Nicky’s head save the need to more. 

His free hand cradles Joe’s neck when their mouths open and tongues intertwine and he tastes the cherries and plums from the wine and drowns in the warmth of something he feels shouldn’t be his. 

Nicky is far from cynical but the soft lips stealing the air from his lungs every time they pull at his, and the soft tongue sending shivers through him with every swipe at his palate, and the soft curls gliding through his fingers at the base of Joe’s neck, and the soft beard tickling his jaw while adding to the fire, and the soft pulse skyrocketing against his wrist where their hands are laced – makes him think this is all too good to be true. 

He also thinks there’s no way he will ever give it back when the universe comes for it. 

“We should thank your friend” Nicky says voice raw when they break for air with his throat burning from lack of it and his chest heaving to compensate. 

Joe laughs against his mouth, that same laugh that he’s quite sure he’s unhealthily obsessed with. “I’ll be sure to do that” Joe answers and silences him with another life affirming kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
